


Daisy's Go Quack

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy runs around quacking at the other students. Her quacks are interspersed with words now (“Good morning quack! I want poptarts quack!”), but she still insists on waddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy's Go Quack

This week, Daisy's favorite thing is ducks.

Last week she had been absolutely obsessed with being a doctor, but this week the only thing she cares about is ducks.

"Can I have a duck?" She asks at dinnertime Monday evening as Kurt sets her plate in front of her.

"A duck?" He asks, hand hovering over the homemade mac and cheese to make sure it isn't too hot.

"I want a duck," Daisy says seriously, looking up at Kurt with large, serious eyes. Kurt instantly looks at Blaine with an unamused glare, and he holds up his hands defensively.

"Don't look at me. I'm still working on trying to get a dog."

"No, I want a duck," Daisy insists, pouting out her lower lip.

On Tuesday, she doesn't do anything but quack after Blaine picks her up from school. She doesn't tell Blaine about her day or say what kind of snack she wants. Whenever he asks her a question, she just quacks, wiggling her butt back and forth as if she's waddling. It's adorable, but by the time Kurt gets home from work that evening, Blaine is tired of playing ducks.

Wednesday morning, Kurt talks to Daisy's teacher about it.

"We read _The Little Duck_ during story time on Monday," she explains, eyebrows furrowed as Daisy runs around quacking at the other students. Her quacks are interspersed with words now ("Good morning quack! I want poptarts quack!"), but she still insists on waddling.

That evening, Kurt comes home with a stuffed duck that Daisy immediately latches to.

"His name is Duck!" She tells them, and she stops quacking. Duck does all the quacking from that point on.

"It's just like the doctor thing, and the polka dot thing, and the dolphin thing," Blaine explains as they head to bed Thursday night.

"Daisy never started talking like a dolphin," Kurt counters with a sigh, curling up against his husband.

"Dolphin noise are extremely difficult to replicate," Blaine mutters and Kurt leans up to kiss him.

"You _would_ know."

On Saturday, they take Daisy to Central Park, a loaf of bread tucked under one arm and Duck snuggled under the other. Daisy is animate the whole way there, talking on and on about ducks and how they swim and can she please, please,  _please_ have a pet duck? Duck needs a friend.

Blaine says maybe, because Daisy is using the  _eyes_ , and Kurt smacks his arm.

They're technically not supposed to feed the ducks, so Blaine leads Daisy to a small spot by the water where, hopefully, they won't be seen too quickly. She's already clapping her hands with excitement, pointing at the ducks and letting out shrill noises. At one point, she attempts to throw Duck in to join them, but Kurt catches him swiftly.

"Honey, I think Duck should sit up here with me and daddy, okay? He's a little shy."

Daisy can accept that.

When Blaine opens the loaf of bread, she pulls out a slice and flings it at one of the ducks, who quacks indignantly and moves quickly out of the way.

"Smaller pieces, sweetheart. Like this." Blaine breaks off a piece and throws it, and Daisy watches with wonder as the duck bobs down and snatches up the bread.

"Gimme gimme gimme." Her hands grab at air and Blaine tears off pieces, putting them in her hands. They all land relatively close, the ducks swimming over in darting strokes to gobble them up.

"Can we take one home?" Daisy asks, looking up at Blaine, and Kurt says  _no_ before Blaine can make any more promises they can't keep.

"Maybe we can stop at the toy store on the way home and get Duck a friend there?" Kurt suggests instead, and Blaine can't help but roll his eyes. And Blaine's supposed to be the one that spoils her,  _really._

Eventually, some of the ducks wander on land, and Blaine and Kurt watch as Daisy runs around, quacking at them until they fly back to the water or away in general.

"This was a good idea," Blaine comments, leaning back into the arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm known to have those every once in awhile."

"Dad! Daddy!" Daisy comes running back, out of breath and face lit up with a bright smile.

"Done with the ducks, sweetie?" Kurt asks as she climbs up into his lap.

"Yes. A doggy came up and helped me chase them and his name was Clobbers." Blaine leans forward and kisses her cheek, and she turns and kisses his right back.

"Dad, daddy, listen, listen," she says, tugging on Kurt's scarf as if both of them weren't already paying rapt attention.

"I want a doggy. Can we get a doggy?"

Blaine grins at Kurt victoriously.


End file.
